


Poor Planning

by AdaptationDecay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Although That's Not Recommended For, Animal Transformation, Bestiality, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Deliberately Bad Fanart, Do Squid Get Hard?, Dubious Consentacles, How Sapient Is The Giant Squid? Should I Tag This As, I Blame The Librarians, If There Were More Hentai In The Restricted Section This Would Never Have Happened, If You Know What I Mean..., It Could Be A Human Using, Make The O Nice And Long, Maybe I'd be better tagging as, Maybe It's Not Even The Actual Giant Squid, Other, Polyjuice Potion, Somebody Should Have Explained To Hermione About Non-verbal Safewords, Tags Are Hard, Tentacles, Tentaculum Orgasmooooosa!, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaptationDecay/pseuds/AdaptationDecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with her wand hand free, Hermione couldn't actually use any incantations because her mouth was full of tentacle...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Planning

[](http://i.imgur.com/Fhc7C8M)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Poor Planning - Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329331) by [sweetbasil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbasil/pseuds/sweetbasil)




End file.
